Just friend
by Unic00rnio
Summary: Adrien ahora es novio de Kagami. Marinette intenta hacer todo por superarlo,y toma el papel que él le dió en su vida. La de una muy buena amiga. Luka siente algo por ella,pero esta tiene miedo de que solamente sea amistad. (El dibujo de la portada pertenece a: allyssinian)
1. 1

Un día maravilloso en París,Marinette finalmente pensó que tendría una oportunidad

con Adrien,el chico de sus sueños;el amor de su vida,lo ama.

Pero se está dando cuenta de que

quizás ella esta malinterpretando lo

que siente.

Simplemente no lo conocía,antes

ella se dejaba llevar por lo que él

aparentaba.

Pero simplemente le costó ignorar lo que sintió al ver sus ojos,tan brillantes y verdes,que lamentablemente nunca la verían con amor.

Ella no podía soportarlo más,porque ahora ya lo conoció.Y no le decepcionó decepcionó que sea un tonto a veces,o que fuera un poco

ingenuo y tardara en entender cosas

bastante directas.

Su sonrisa, sus ojos;su voz. A ella le

gustaba.

Así que no tuvo más opción que ayudarle con la chica que le gusta.

¿Resignarse estaba mal?

Es que le causaba cierto pesar que ella nunca había sentido antes.

Pero nada parecía conocido sobre lo que Adrien le hacía sentir,podía

crearse un cuento junto a él en

su mente,y soñar con él.

El realmente la quería,y ella lo

notó;pero más platónico de lo

que imaginaba.

Ella llegó al colegio,y se encontró

con él;¡parecía feliz!¿y nervioso?

¡Oh no!será que la chica olvidó la

tarea o algo así.

-Hola Mari—Le dijo con una sonrisa muy cálida que alegró su corazón.

Y se acercó a abrazarla. Sí,así de

cercanos eran ahora.

¡Hola Adrien!—Dijo con rápidez.

Pero respondiendo al gesto de

forma amable.

Marinette...—Habló el rubio con

la cabeza aún en sus hombros.

¡necesito contarte algo!.Exclamó

emocionado.

¿Si,dime?—La chica se separó un

poco del abrazo para mirarlo a

la cara.

Está bien,¡pero no le digas a Nino que te lo dije primero!¿eh?—Guiñó un ojo. La chica solo asintió,

impaciente de escuchar su relato.

¡Kagami y yo somos enamorados!

Dijo con una sonrisa,pero estaba algo vacía,eso pensó Marinette.

La chica sintió el dolor más agudo y

horrible que no había sentido nunca,

pensó que era su corazón,pero parecía su alma.Las lágrimas traicioneras querían caer por su pálida piel,pero ella era terca y no lo permitiría.

Intentó no mostrar casi ni un segundo sus verdaderos sentimientos,y con su mejor sonrisa lo abrazó;claro para

prepararse para su teatro¿no?

¡Felicidades Adrien!—Mintió con emoción al chico que tanto le gustaba

Estoy nervioso,Marinette—

Comentó este, al oído de la chica,con suavidad,para no molestarla.

Me alegra tanto...—la chica no sabía si lloraba por sentir verdadera alegría por el chico,o porque todo le dolía.

Después de todo,Adrien ahora

está con la chica que le estaba

gustando los últimos 6 meses.

El habló de una azabache valiente,con mucha fuerza,que portaba un traje rojo distintivo.

¿Quién más podría ser?.Debía tratarse de ella,nunca podría gustarle a Adrien Muy a su pesar,se dió cuenta de que al enamorarse y no ser correpondida,ella se quedó sin corazón.

Y decidió,que ya no lo necesitaba más.


	2. 2

El es, era el chico de mis sueños! ahora en que voy a pensar ... ¿dime? donde voy a encontrar un consuelo para mi pobre corazón —Lloriqueó en voz alta.  
A decir verdad, Marinette no tenía idea de dónde se sabe, ella llegó sin pensar; tras el rechazo indirecto de su amigo, Adrien. Ella siempre quiso cambiar ese título, pero no podía obligar al rubio a quererla.  
Ella sabe que va a seguir adelante, debido a que parece imposible, pero es hora de seguir.  
¿Marinette¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? —la voz suave, lo reconocería en cualquier parte, era Luka; el hermano de una de sus amigas cercanas.  
Ella volteó a verle, intentando inultilmente de secarse unas lágrimas. El chico punk (o quizás gótico) dudó en acercarse a ella. La abrazó, puede que él sea un niño algo frío, pero Marinette siempre será _la única excepción..._  
Yo, es patético¿sabes? - Contestó la chica, con su cabeza hundida en la camiseta de Jagged Stonne del muchacho. —Me gusta un chico, pero el no me quiere, no soy como él; no soy lo que busca, no soy perfecta. Completamente, y su acompañante no fué ajena a su reacción.  
Luka, ¿hay algo que quieras hablar? .Curioseó. El chico que quería decir algo, y que algo nervioso. Y el es Luka Couffaine, nunca nada lo altera.

 _Algo anda_ mal...

Marinette, hay algo que yo no te eh dicho — admitió él. La nombrada, se alejó un poco de su camisa; para clavar sus ojos con curiosidad latente en ellos. / p

Tú ... realmente al estar cerca tuyo yo me siento, extraño — admití, tenía mucho miedo de que Luka le dijera que ella no le agradaba; tragó en seco.  
Continúa — dijo con nerviosismo ella.  
Cuando te veo, yo siento como si ... - a él no parece que saldría de las palabras.  
Parece que algo brilló dentro de Su cabeza, y sacó de su funda la guitarra.  
Hay algo que nos hace solo, Hay algo que te hace especial - el chicó embriagó a la menor melodía con una suave,  
Ella se sonrojó violentamente, ha sido probado como trabado en su boca.  
El dejó la guitarra, para enfocarse en su rostro; y le dijo: Entenderé si no sientes lo mismo. Con una expresión de dolor.  
—Luka, yo si ... lo hago— 


End file.
